


Подходящее время

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, I'm back, Spoilers, and I'm pretty sure that's not the only maleval text I'll squeeze out of myself, idk what's this, wrote it right after I saw the movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Он был её крыльями, пока она не вернула свои собственные. Он остался её крыльями, потому что две пары крыльев — всегда лучше, чем одна.





	Подходящее время

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала я бякнулась об спойлеры новелизации и расстроилась.  
Потом я бякнулась об спойлеры самого фильма, и меня немного попустило.  
А теперь я его, наконец, посмотрела.  
Oh, boy.  
Само собой, спойлеры на второй фильм.
> 
> Почти джен — в принципе, как и большинство моих написанных сразу после премьеры на коленке текстов.

I'm like a bird, specifically a raven  
raven birds are the first birds  
other birds are the worst birds ©

Подходящего времени не наступало.  
Сначала всё было слишком непривычно и слишком рвано: торчащие из спины остовы костей — слишком реальны, руки вместо крыльев — слишком иллюзорны. Осознавать себя оказалось легче, чем он ожидал, но понимать её — куда труднее. Приходилось ходить, словно по скорлупкам в гнезде, чтобы ненароком не нарушить хрупкий баланс.  
Потом было дитя. Не его и не её, но всё же, каким-то непостижимым образом — их общее. И было шестнадцать лет сомнений и страха, которые закончились грандиозной катастрофой, покрытой железом, пламенем и сожалениями.  
После — в сказочном «после», за словами «и жили они долго и счастливо», потому что на самом деле ни одна сказка на том не заканчивается — было смешанное с радостью горе: Малефисента скорбела по своей выжженной юности и по тому, что Стефан стал тем, кем стал. Аврора надела корону. И началась рутина.  
Диаваль не помнил, в какой момент осознал, что остаётся рядом не потому, что у него нет выбора, а потому, что сам того хочет. Может, давным-давно, когда впервые увидел настоящую улыбку на бледном лице своей госпожи. А может, ещё раньше, когда только привыкал к балансу чуждого тела и замечал то же отсутствие баланса в Малефисенте.  
Он был её крыльями, пока она не вернула свои собственные. Он остался её крыльями, потому что две пары крыльев — всегда лучше, чем одна. Он остался голосом за спиной, глазами на затылке, ушами в стенах, тенью, улетающей из волшебной страны в шумный людской город и ещё дальше — куда только прикажет.  
Может, потому Малефисента словно и забывала о нём: в самом деле, кто постоянно помнит о своей тени? Диавалю пришлось освоить скалолазание: самостоятельно отрастить крылья он не мог, а спускаться с утёсов, с которых Малефисента падала вниз, в ветряные потоки, всё-таки было нужно. Правда, после фея всегда встречала его еле заметной улыбкой — такой, какую пытаются сдержать нашалившие дети.  
Даже к одной Малефисенте было сложно привыкнуть: и спустя двадцать два года у Диаваля порой перехватывало дыхание, когда он смотрел на её грандиозные крылья, словно вытесанные из тьмы, или замечал на себе её проницательный взгляд. Он списывал это на колдовство и был, в принципе, прав — во всём, кроме природы этого самого колдовства. Сейчас, когда его окружали десятки таких же рогатых, статных и крылатых, Диаваль думал, что хлопнется в обморок, и ему будут припоминать это целую вечность. Но — удивление из удивлений— у него даже голова не кружилась.  
Он старался не пялиться, но получалось неважно: один из фейри, с витыми рогами и растрёпанными перьями (Диаваль пожалел его, ведь наверняка никто и никогда их не причёсывал, а идти по жизни без того, кто мог бы это сделать — ужасно печально), заметил это и угрожающе передёрнул крыльями. Диаваль укоризненно поджал губы и покачал головой. Никакого такта. Всё-таки, кое для чего люди всё-таки годились: пусть даже и для выдуманных манер, которые до странного облегчали жизнь. Если знать о них, конечно. Разговоры о погоде и лишний реверанс не всегда могут предотвратить войну, но иногда всё-таки стоит попытаться.  
А потом она поднялась из пепла — сияющая, тёмная и прекрасная, — и дыхание снова куда-то исчезло.  
Когда они стояли у алтаря, Диаваль старался не вспоминать о том, как погасло в нём пламя чужого колдовства, и он снова стал вороном. Прежде он боялся никогда больше не почувствовать лёгкость крыльев за спиной и гремящее на языке карканье, но в то мгновение он впервые испугался того, что стал самим собой. Когда Малефисента пропала в полёте, он потерял перья, — может, то было не наказанием и не случайностью, а знаком того, что человечность в Диавале укоренилась так глубоко, что не вырвать никаким волшебством? Когда его госпожи не стало совсем — о чём он услышит много позже, от своего человеческого птенца, которая знала, что кое о чём её названная мать никогда не будет говорить, — Диаваль вновь стал вороном. И это было ужасно. В тот момент время — подходящее или неподходящее — вовсе перестало существовать. Пока рыдания Авроры раздирали вышину, Диаваль бил крыльями по земле, — он забыл, как летать, как отличать верх от низа и забыл самого себя.  
— Улыбайтесь, — шепнул он привычно, сжимая в руках посох, чтобы не упасть. В груди ширились одновременно радость за молодожёнов и пустота почти свежей утраты. Нужно было напомнить себе, что Малефисента ему не кажется, и тоже стоит рядом с цветочной аркой.  
И она улыбнулась, — широко и легко, показав клыки, потому что теперь ей некого было бояться — и что-то царапающее Диаваля изнутри поутихло.

Подходящее время никогда не наступит.  
Малефисента вернётся к своему народу, а у Диаваля не будет места ни на земле, ни в небесах, ни под водой, — потому что теперь у него есть свой посох, и сотни шкур, которые можно примерять, и всё вокруг будет его домом.  
Может, они встретятся на крестинах, кивнут друг другу, перекинутся ничего не значащими фразами, немного колкими и немного знакомыми, потому что по-другому общаться у них не получалось. Может, она отыщет его на Болотах, чтобы пересказать услышанную от тёмных фейри шутку, которой она просто должна была поделиться с кем-то, кто никогда её не слышал и сумеет её понять. Может, он пересечёт горы, заявится неприглашённым гостем в новую Обитель и будет превращаться в животных на глазах удивлённых крылатых деток и слушать знакомый смех, по которому так скучал.  
А, может, ещё раньше, до «и жили они долго и счастливо», подходящее время наступит. Диаваль перемерит сотни шкурок, пока не отыщет ту самую, в которой сможет укрыть свою госпожу непривычно широким крылом — совсем как она тогда, на мосту, тысячу лет назад, когда они шли на семейный ужин, словно на войну. Может, ему даже не придётся ни с кем драться — разве что, с упрямством самой Малефисенты. Но он только и делал, что сражался с ней на словах почти двадцать два года. Что значит ещё немного времени для ворона, который так долго менял обличья, что стал человеком? Что значит ещё немного времени для человека, который так долго жил среди фейри, что забыл, что между ними есть разница? А для фейри время — просто ещё одна отговорка. Так почему бы ему не стать подходящим?


End file.
